kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rufen (KH)
Rufen ist ein wiederkehrendes Kommando innerhalb der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe, welches es Sora ermöglicht bestimmte Charaktere, auch Rufen-Charaktere oder Freunde genannt, zu seiner Unterstützung in den Kampf zu holen. Dafür ist es stets notwendig bestimmte Gegenstände während des Spiels zu finden und ihn somit dazu zu bemächtigen den jeweiligen Charakter zu beschwören, der an diesen Gegenstand gebunden ist. Rufen-Charaktere sind nicht zu verwechseln mit Unterstützungs-Charakteren oder jenen Charakteren, die in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep als Dimensions-Link zur Verfügung stehen. Während Unterstützungs- oder auch Gastcharaktere selbstständig agieren und nicht direkt durch den Spieler beeinflusst werden können, und der Dimensions-Link dem Spieler lediglich neue Fähigkeiten verschafft, erscheinen Rufen-Charaktere für eine bestimmte Dauer und setzen gemeinsam mit dem Spieler bestimmte Techniken ein, die der Spieler selbstständig auswählen kann. Diese kosten zudem MP, womit der Unterschied zwischen Rufen und Dimensions-Link nochmals unterstrichen wird. Kingdom Hearts I In Kingdom Hearts I muss der Spieler zunächst die entsprechenden Gegenstände, hier Steine, finden und diese zur guten Fee in die Stadt Traverse bringen. Diese setzt anschließend den jeweiligen Charakter frei, der dann im Kampfbildschirm unter dem Rufen-Befehl aufgezeigt wird. Um die jeweiligen Charaktere nach Erwerb der entsprechenden Beschwörung rufen zu können, müssen Soras zwei Gruppenmitglieder kampfunfähig sein, er selbst über ausrechend MP verfügen und auf den Füßen stehen. Während des Sprunges oder eines Rückschlages durch den Gegner, kann somit keine Beschwörung ausgeführt werden. Ein gerufener Charakter ist zudem durch Gegner verwundbar und verliert durch seine Aktionen oftmals eigene MP. Mit Ausnahme von Naseweis, die unbegrenzt lange am Kampf teilnimmt, verschwinden alle Rufen-Charaktere, sobald ihre eigenen MP aufgebraucht sind. Andernfalls kann die Beschwörung mit dem Kommando Tschüss beendet werden. Ihre MP hängen dabei von Soras maximalen MP und ihre Angriffsstärke von seinen maximalen HP, sowie dem Einsatz der Ability Schamane, ab. Jeder Charakter kann zudem nur einmal pro Gefecht gerufen werden. Während einer Beschwörung kann Sora keine speziellen Angriffe einsetzen, andere Rufen-Charaktere beschwören, das Gebiet verlassen oder in die Ego-Perspektive wechseln. Nachfolgende Auflistung zeigt die Rufen-Charaktere in Kingdom Hearts I, sowie die Gegenstände, welche nötig sind, um sie zu erhalten. Ausführlichere Informationen werden gegebenenfalls in den einzelnen Artikeln der Charaktere erfasst. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories wurde der Rufen-Befehl leicht verändert, da man nun die Karten der Rufen-Charaktere finden muss, um diese in das Deck aufzunehmen, damit sie im Kampf zur Verfügung stehen. Allerdings können die Karten nun zusätzlich mit anderen Karten kombiniert werden, um so neue und stärkere Kommandos einzusetzen. Der Befehl Rufen entfällt hier zwar, da der Kampfbildschirm nun anders aufgebaut ist, jedoch bleibt das Prinzip dasselbe wie in Kingdom Hearts I. Die Charaktere sind dieselben, wie in Kingdom Hearts I, wurden jedoch um Cloud Strife ergänzt. Nachfolgende Auflistung zeigt die Rufen-Charaktere in Kartenform und beschreibt diese kurz. Ausführlichere Informationen werden gegebenenfalls in den einzelnen Artikeln der Charaktere erfasst. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II stehen Sora erneut einige Freunde zur Verfügung. Um diese im Kampf zur Unterstützung zu holen, werden entsprechende Amulette benötigt, die Sora die jeweilige Beschwörung erlernen lassen. Anschließend benötigt er drei volle Drive-Leisten und zwei Partner im Team, um die Beschwörung zu vollziehen. Nach erfolgreichem Rufen des Freundes, werden die Teammitglieder durch diesen für die Dauer der Beschwörung ersetzt. Gleichwohl stehen Sora die Befehle Drive und Wechsel währenddessen nicht zur Verfügung. Nach der Beschwörung wird der Befehl Rufen zu Wegschicken, was die Beschwörung bei Einsatz sofort beenden würde. Des Weiteren variieren die Techniken und Limits, die Sora mit den Beschwörungen erwirken kann, wenn er seine Drive-Formen wechselt. Außerdem gibt es nun für jede Beschwörung ein oder mehrere Limits, welche das Abschlusskommando einer Reihe von Techniken bildet. Dieser Angriff ist meist erheblich stärker und somit schadensintensiver, als die vorangegangenen Techniken. Der Freund verschwindet, wenn die Freund-Leiste, welche nun anstelle der Drive-Leiste eingeblendet wird, auf Null sinkt. Genauso, wie bei der Drive-Leiste, wird eine Freund-Leiste innerhalb von zehn Sekunden aufgebraucht, sofern nicht Techniken oder Limits verwendet werden, welche sie schneller leeren. Mit der Unterstützungs-Ability Freund-Boost kann die Zeit um 20 % erhöht werden. Außerdem können Soras normale Angriffe die Leiste etwas auffüllen. Mehrere Freund-Leisten können beschafft werden, indem die Freunde Stufenaufstiege vollziehen, welche durch häufigen Einsatz und Leeren der Freund-Leisten erreicht werden. Die Obergrenze beträgt dabei neun Freund-Leisten. Nachfolgende Auflistung zeigt die Freunde in Kingdom Hearts II, sowie die Gegenstände, welche nötig sind, um sie zu erhalten. Ausführlichere Informationen werden gegebenenfalls in den einzelnen Artikeln der Charaktere erfasst. Trivia *Bereits in Final Fantasy IX wurden die Beschwörungen von Garnet und Eiko mit dem Befehl Rufen in den Kampf geholt, um die Gruppe zu unterstützen. **Ebenfalls wurden in Final Fantasy IX Accessoires bzw. Edelsteine benötigt, um die Beschwörung erlernen zu können. Weblinks Kategorie:Spielmechanik (KH) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (KHII) * *